Espérame
by Fresa
Summary: -¡Hinata! ¡hay algo importante que debo decirte, así que por favor. . . ¡espérame! - gritó el rubio mientras le destellaron los ojos azulados antes de verla desaparecer. -Sayonara, Naruto-kun- respondió ella. [fic sobre "The Last", mi versión. ::ONE SHOT::]


Aquí les dejo mi versión de lo que podría ser el encuentro amoroso entre Naruto y Hinata en "The Last", la película de Naruto que se viene (así que si no han visto la película, puede haber SPOILER, sino quieres saber detalles sobre lo que se viene, recomiendo no leer). No traté todas las temáticas, solo la situación amorosa de los chicos. Lo hice basado en lo que averigüe por internet, así que si estoy poco informada, espero me perdonen.

Los personajes que conocen son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Siéntanse cómodos de leer.

—-o—-

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hay algo importante que debo decirte, así que por favor. . . ¡espérame!- Su mirada azul brillaba dándole esperanza._

Esas fueron las palabras más importantes que recordaba en ese minuto. Aún cuando él le había dado tantas esperanzas, ella no sentía que podría salir de su situación.

_-Sayonara, Naruto-kun- dijo con tristeza._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella le dijo a él.

Si situación no estaba cerca de tener esperanzas. Luego de rescatar a su hermana se encontraba atrapada por Toneri. Según lo que él había explicado, los Hyuuga eran la familia con la sangre más pura en cuanto a la descendencia de los Otsutsuki. Por ello es que ahora ella, para salvar a su hermana, era obligada a casarse con Toneri. Si es que ella no se casaba con él, destruiría el mundo con los meteoritos que caían a la tierra, los cuales provenían de la luna.

No veía muchas oportunidades, cumplir si simple capricho de casarse y así tener descendencia, o bien, desobedecer y que todos murieran. Ella no era egoísta y prefería sacrificarse.

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El hecho de haber tomado la decisión de quedarse con Toneri, no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera devastada por dentro. No podría ver más a su familia, ni ver a sus amigos y menos podría verlo a él, quien había amado tanto tiempo: Naruto.

Aquellos dos años entre el término de la guerra y la aparición de Toneri, ellos se habían acercado tanto. Por cosas de la vida, podía hablar con él con liberalidad, ya no tartamudeaba, aún así se sonrojaba con frecuencia. Eran tan cercanos, estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño de estar con él.

_-No te desanimes Hinata, de seguro ve lo genial que eres, pero Naruto es tonto, por ello no te ha avanzado en ser novio por ejemplo, ya sabes lo despistado que es - esas eran las frases de ánimo que obtenía de Sakura, cada vez que se desanimada. _

Luego del altercado en el festival de invierno, ya no había vuelta atrás.

En el festival de invierno todos estaban felices, la época de paz era producto de aquella felicidad. Ese año se habían preparado con entusiasmo. Esa noche, mientras el festival estaba en su apogeo, miles de marionetas aparecieron en la aldea de la hoja. Tantas marionetas que nadie pudo prever el secuestro de Hanabi. Ella había sido la primera elegida de Toneri para casarse y así obtener descendencia.

Cuando supieron del secuestro Naruto, Sakura, Kai, Shikamaru y ella fueron encomendados por su búsqueda. Pasaron por varios obstáculos, pero llegaron al lugar en donde Toneri tenía a Hanabi. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que por cosas del destino todos se separaron.

Al estar sola, siguió su camino en busca de su hermana, al final ese era el objetivo de todos y de alguna manera todos llegarían, tenía fe en ello. Ella fue la primera en llegar.

-¿Dónde tiene a Hanabi? ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!- había exigido.

-No, la necesito, he esperado mil años por esta oportunidad- había dicho él. -así tendré mi descendencia, ¡renacerá mi clan! y con ello la destrucción de todos los que han ocupado el chakra para la guerra -.

Habiendo escuchado aquello, Hinata se pudo en posición de batalla.

-No dejaré que destruyas el mundo- dijo ella. -y de paso rescataré a mi hermana-

-¡HEY! ¡DEVUELVENOS A HANABI!- un grito del otro lado de la cueva hizo que ambos miraran a aquella dirección. Era Naruto y de otras partes salieron los demás.

La batalla fue explosiva. Tal como Kaguya, Toneri era capaz de teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, a través de diferentes dimensiones. Para el equipo era difícil luchar con el descendiente de la reina demonio, pero solo se ganaba tiempo para rescatar a Hanabi.

Encontraron a Hanabi encerrada en una extraña esfera de color al final de su cueva. Ella estaba consciente y mirando la batalla de todos contra Toneri. La esfera aislaba todos los sonidos, era por eso que no habían podido escuchar sus gritos y golpes. Con la fuerza de Sakura lograron romper las paredes y sacaron a Hanabi.

-Hanabi, ¿estás bien? ¿te puede mover?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, estoy bien.-

-Naruto, ya tenemos a Hanabi- gritó la pelirosa para llamar la atención del resto del equipo.

Las muchachas salieron corriendo del lugar. Primero tenían que rescatar a Hanabi, ya habían cumplido la misión, ahora debía volver a la aldea para ver que hacer con la invasión de marionetas y detener a Toneri.

Mientras Naruto golpeaba a Toneri, encontraron una abertura para escapar. Todos corrían por los túneles atentos para no separarse como había sucedido la primera vez. Ya fuera de su escondite, lograron salir.

Ese mismo día pudieron volver a la aldea sanos y salvos, por lo menos hasta ese minuto.

En lo que quedaba del día se reunieron los altos mandos y reunieron a todos los ninjas. Hinata contó todo lo que Toneri había revelado.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo! Hay que encerrarlo al igual que Kaguya - gritó Naruto.

-Naruto tiene razón- sentenció Kakashi. Todos asintieron.

-Pero para poder sellarlo, Naruto necesita ayuda de Sasuke y él está fuera de la aldea - dijo Sakura.

-Habrá que mandar a un grupo en su búsqueda, Sasuke salió hace poco de la aldea, por lo que encontrarlo debería costar 2 día a lo mínimo, quizás más si tenemos mala suerte - dijo Shikamaru. - organizaré un grupo ahora mismo -.

-Por mientras, quiero que todos estén atentos y declaro aquí mismo que estamos en estado de excepción, por lo que habrá que cuidar de los niños, habrá toque de queda y ante cualquier cosa extraña se deberá avisar- proclamó Kakashi como Hokage que era.

-¡Sí! - dijeron todos unidos.

Hanabi la dejarían en vigilancia para que no volvieran a secuestrarla. Saliendo de la reunión, Naruto se acercó a Hinata.

-Te acompaño a casa- Dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Caminaban justos en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, ya que tenían la certeza de que las murallas de la aldea estaba siendo custodiadas y vigiladas, ante cualquier emergencia sonaría la alarma, por ello si volvían a la mansión, lo sabrían.

Llevaban un tiempo caminando en silencio. Hinata sintió la calidez de otra mano tomando la suya y dirigió su mirada a Naruto.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que nada les pase a ti o a tu hermana - le tocó la cara - cambia tu cara, o sino yo también me voy a preocupar - Hinata se volvió color rojo furioso.

Esos dos últimos años habían avanzado en la confianza, pero como amigos, nunca había recibido tantas muestras de cariño directo de parte de Naruto. Su sonrojo no la hacía sentir el frío que había en el ambiente. Su corazón se le salía del pecho.

Lo miró bien. Su cabello corto, como nunca lo había tenido. Su vestimenta característica de negro y naranja. Sus marcas en las mejillas. Entre todas esas cosas, lo más importante era la bufanda que él usaba, aquella bufanda era la que ella le había tejido y regalado a principio de invierno. Aquella bufanda roja eran tan larga que ambos podrían cubrirse el cuello, y la hacía tan feliz que él la usara tanto.

-Naruto-kun…- se acercó a él tocando la bufanda. Iba a seguir hablando, pero algo pasó.

Repentinamente empezó a sonar la alarma y marionetas empezaron a salir de todas partes. Los dos estaban rodeados y se pusieron en posición de batalla. Nunca pensaron que Toneri atacaría tan rápido.

Juntos luchaban hombro a hombro. En un momento subieron a los tejados, porque debían separarse un poco de las marionetas, eran demasiadas. Los techos estaban resbaladizos, por lo que era un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-Son demasiados - dijo Hinata.

-Ya no más - Naruto puso sus manos en posición y realizó el kagebushin, aparecieron por lo menos 100 Narutos iguales al original.

Con los clones ayudando, fue más fácil contrarrestar el ataque de las marionetas, pero lo extraño es que mientras más luchaban más marionetas aparecían. ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿acaso todas las marionetas de Toneri venían por ellos?

En un descuido Hinata resbaló del tejado.

-¡Hinata! - Naruto se soltó la bufanda y la tiró como cuerda. Hinata alcanzó a agarrarla y quedó colgando. -¿Estás bien?-

-S-Sí, gracias Naruto-kun - dijo ella mientras colgaba de la bufanda. Ella le sonrió a Naruto.

-Te voy a subir- le dijo.

Cuando se preparaba para subir a Hinata, la figura de Toneri apareció detrás de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, ¡cuidado! - gritó la chica.

Era tarde, Toneri golpeó a Naruto y producto del golpe soltó la bufanda.

-¡Naruto-kun!- gritó aún más fuerte la chica mientras caía al vacío.

En el piso se abrió un portal, por lo tanto no sintió el impacto del suelo, sino que sintió como un brazo la sostenía con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! - exigió a quien la tenía prisionera. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y divisó la cara de Toneri.

Estaba de vuelta en el tejado, pero a diferencia de estar con Naruto, estaba con el chico Otsutsuki. Naruto estaba aprisionado por marionetas y le era imposible moverse.

-¡Hinata! ¡Suéltala bastardo! - le gritó el chico rubio.

-No te muevas o lo mato - amenazó Toneri a Hinata por sus consistentes intentos de escapar de su agarre. Ella se quedó helada.

-¡No lo escuches Hinata! - El chico rubio miró con odio el descendiente del demonio.

-Naruto-kun. . .- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Es simple el trato, tú te vienes conmigo sin chistar, o sino destruiré toda la aldea y mataré a cada una de las personas que habitan aquí. - Toneri hizo una oferta que nadie esperaba - Eso significa que deberás casarte conmigo y así continuar mi descendencia, sino. . . ya sabes que puede pasar. - Con un gesto de sus ojos, las marionetas sacaron unas espadas y las colocaron en el cuello de Naruto.

-¡No lo hagas, Hinata! - Las espadas fueron más amenazadora en el cuello del rubio.

Hinata estuvo varios minutos indecisa, mientras Naruto intentaba por todas las formas que ella no cediera.

-Si me prometes que nada le pasará a la gente. . . ¡Lo haré! - sentenció ella. Tenorio sonrió.

-Despídete de él - le tomó la cara con fuerza y rudeza desde el mentón.

-Naruto-kun- empezó a sollozar y le dedicó una sonrisa triste al amor de su vida. De a poco sentía que se elevaba gracias a Toneri. Ella empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Hinata! ¡hay algo importante que debo decirte, así que por favor. . . ¡espérame! - gritó el rubio mientras le destellaron los ojos azulados antes de verla desaparecer.

-Sayonara, Naruto-kun- Esas palabras las escuchó cuando ya había desaparecido la chica y el maldito que se la había llevado.

Las marionetas se fueron en retirada.

-Hinata, definitivamente te rescataré, solo espera un poco- dijo Naruto al viento, mientras recogía la bufanda roja que estaba botada en el tejado.

La chica Hyuuga lloraba dentro de la jaula en la que se encontraba. Recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace un día la hacía llorar, estaba desconsolada. En verdad quería tener esperanzas, pero Toneri ya había hecho todos los preparativos de la boda que él quería tener. Además a esa época era muy difícil que encontraran a Sasuke para sellarlo.

Lo más probable es que tendría que enfrentar este fatídico destino y casarse con el loco de Toneri.

Sintió un temblor y como se mecía la jaula en la que se encontraba, y a lo lejos fuertes explosiones. Eso era extraño. Escuchó como miles de pasos corriendo iban y venían. Algo estaba pasando en la instancia.

-¡TONERIII! ¡VENGO POR TII! - el grito se sintió en todos los pasillos.

-¡Naruto-kun!- un rayo de esperanza atravesó los ojos de Hinata. Sus ojos grises, se volvieron color plata y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

Muchas explosiones más pudieron sentirse. Era como si estuviera destruyendo todo a su paso. Lo que no le extrañaba, con la fuerte personalidad de Naruto, lo más probable es que destruir todo es lo que él estaba buscando.

Más explosiones pudieron sentirse, de echo la jaula no dejaba de moverse. Así estuvo muchísimo rato. Sintiendo como toda la estancia temblaba y como las paredes soltaban arenilla.

-Naruto-kun, confío en ti, se que darás lo mejor de ti y vencerás - Hinata juntó las manos en posición de rezo.

No supo cuanto rato más estuvo ahí en su jaula esperando. Mientras crecía su fe ciega en el chico que ya la había salvado varias veces.

De un momento a otro, todo estaba en silencio. No habían explosiones, no había movimientos, no había nada. En ese momento más que en cualquier otro tenía el corazón en un hilo. ¿qué había pasado? ¿quien había ganado? ¿cómo estaría Naruto-kun? Quería saber, pero no tenía como salir de esa jaula.

Luego de un rato, de entre las cuevas y el polvo, apareció una figura. Apenas fijó sus ojos en ella empezó a llorar bajando la cabeza, se tapó la boca y aún así sus sollozos se escuchaban. Levantó nuevamente la vista y lo observó más. Ahí estaba Naruto, ahí estaba el chico del cual estaba enamorada y del cual también daba la vida. No lo había fallado nunca y estar vez tampoco. ¿cómo pudo dudar de él?

-Te encontré, ¿tuviste que esperar mucho? Hinata-chan - el rubio sonrió. Se notaba en su ropa y en su semblante que había estado luchando, y que no era una lucha normal, había sido fuertes con todas las de la ley.

-Naruto-kun - sollozó.

-Vamos, que nos están esperando en la aldea- De alguna manera destruyó algunos barrotes de la jaula. Le extendió la mano y Hinata sin vacilar la tomó.

La subió en sus brazos, la chica se abrazó con fuerza a él, y se la llevó de ahí.

La batalla final había sido entre Naruto y Toneri. Los chicos habían ayudado a Naruto como siempre, lucharon fuertemente para rescatarla y salvar al mundo de la destrucción. Se sorprendió al saber que no solo los ninjas de la hoja estaban contrarrestando al chico Otsutsuki, sino que las demás aldeas también.

Sasuke había llegado a la aldea de la hoja, pudieron localizarlo, pero el caso es que llegó mientras Naruto luchaba contra el descendiente de la reina demonio. Lo bueno fue que protegió a la aldea de los meteoritos que caían desde la luna junto a Kakashi.

Como lograron atrapar a Toneri, entre Sasuke y Naruto lo sellaron al igual que a su madre.

Ya un par de semanas después de todo el incidente, se sentía tranquila. No había tenido que casarse con Toneri, menos tener hijos con él. Tampoco había destruido el mundo y todos estaban bien.

-¡Heeey, Hinata-chan! - Naruto llegó corriendo al lugar en que debían reunirse - ven, acompáñame - Sin poder saludarlo, Naruto tiró de ella y corrieron no sabe donde.

Finalmente llegaron a un mirador, ahí se veía toda la extensión de la aldea. La vista era hermosa. Además el sol estaba por ocultarse, por lo que con los rayos de la tarde, la aldea se veía más pacífica que nunca.

-hehehe, buena vista ¿no? - sonrió el rubio, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-Sí - respondió ella absorta por la vista.

Estuvieron unos minutos solo observando.

-Hinata - la llamó él, ello lo miró. El color de las mejillas del chico empezaron a subir de color - No sé como empezar. . . esto es raro, hehehe - se rascó la cabeza nervioso mirando hacia todos los lados. Ella sonrió.

-No es necesario que digas nada, Naruto-kun- lo tranquilizó ella.

Naruto fijó su vista de color azul intenso en los ojos perla de la chica.

-No, hay algo que debo decirte, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? te dije que me esperaras y ahora es el momento - se aceró a ella y le tomó las manos. -Todos estos años he dicho que estaba colado por Sakura, que era linda y que quería que estuviera a mi lado. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, es decir, las batallas que he tenido, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y dentro de esas cosas la más importante es que tú siempre has confiado en mí. Tú has sido la única que ha visto más allá y me ha dado el ánimo de seguir adelante en mi camino ninja. - el sonrió sincero - En los momentos oscuros me has ayudado, como en la guerra ninja. Lo que quiero decir, es que me di cuenta que has estado conmigo siempre sin importar lo torpe o tonto que era - se rascó la cabeza - y me ha costado saberlo, pero por todo lo pasado con Tenori me di cuenta cuanto me importas y lo loco que estoy por ti - Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente. Hinata no se quedó atrás.

Tantos años soñando con el momento y aquí estaba. No un espectáculo de princesas como muchas sueñan, pero para ella era perfecto.

-Naruto-kun, yo. . .-

-¡Espera!, aún no te he dicho lo que realmente quiero decir - el rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire - Hinata, yo. . . ¡TE AMO! - gritó rápidamente, lo dejó salir sin más.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más si se puede. El chico cerró los ojos de la vergüenza. No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando la chica respondió:

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun- el rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy mona, porque lo acompañaba un sonrojo que no había visto ella.

El sol de a poco se escondía. Naruto posó su mano en la cara de Hinata y fue acercando sus caras lentamente. Sus labios se unieron en un beso. Un beso suave, un beso lleno de sentimientos. Ambos tenían el corazón a mil. Ella posó sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Él tomó la cintura de la chica y el beso lo profundizaron. Tanto tiempo había pasado para que se cumpliera su deseo.

El sol se puso y una ráfaga helada de aire los separó. Se miraron, se sonrojaron y sonrieron ampliamente. Unieron sus frentes en su abrazo.

-Está haciendo frío- dijo el chico. Tomó su bufanda roja, la desenvolvió un poco y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Hinata. -ahora estaremos unidos - le besó la nariz y ella rió por las cosquillas. Estaba tan feliz.

—o—

Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejar reviews, así saber si les gusta. Su opinión es importante, así que exprésate!

Muchos besos a todos.

Fresa.

P.D: todo el fic lo escribí escuchando "All of me" cantada por distintos artistas, por si alguien le interesa escuchar la canción mientras lee.


End file.
